wulffplagfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Almeida2
Hallo und herzlich Willkommen noch einmal als persönliche Begrüßung! Gleich eine Frage: wie bist Du auf die Seite Diskussion:Wulffplag Wiki/WulffPlags Ziel gekommen? Gibt es dafür noch Buttons/Links o.ä.? Ich hatte Deine Frage jetzt nur zufällig gefunden und nach http://de.wulffplag.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussion:Wulffplag_Wiki verschoben. Duraultra 11:36, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) unpassende Kommentare Wenn wieder unpassende Kommentare kommen, einfach unter dem Kommentar auf "Löschen" klicken. Diesesmal habe ich das erledigt. ;-) Hubertl 15:15, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Sehr gut. Schließlich putzt der "kleine Prinz" auf seinem Planeten auch regelmäßig die Vulkane... ;-) Almeida2 15:26, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) P.S: Das bedeutet, du bist jetzt Admin ;-) --Hubertl 15:33, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Mit Speck fängt man Mäuse - aber Du meinst es hoffentlich nicht wirklich. Wäre zu früh. Almeida2 15:52, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Wie ich bei Duraultra gesehen habe, hast du es gleich richtig angefangen. Das habe ich aber nach deinen vorherigen Beiträgen so erwartet. Mehr zu dem, was reingehört steht in Richtlinien zur Bearbeitung, siehe da vor allem die Hinweise zu Biographien lebender Menschen (zu denen soll Wulff gehören) --Hubertl 18:28, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Zielformulierung : Danke für die freundliche Begrüßung. Auf die Seite bin ich über "Letzte Aktivitäten" gekommen, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere.Dort findet sich der Link auch noch. Was hältst Du von der neuen Zielformulierung? Almeida2 11:50, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : ' habe gerade noch 'mal geschaut, vielleicht doch "möglichst ... ... objektive" wieder statt "sachorientierte"? Bin unentschieden. Duraultra 18:48, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: Ich find's auch besser. "Sachorientiert" sollte eigentlich selbstverständlich sein, "möglichst objektiv" ist ein höherer Maßstab. :: Viele Nutzer, die hier Kommentare abgeben, sind durch das Boulevard- und Talkshow-Niveau, auf dem die öffentliche Diskussion weitgehend stattfindet, bedauerlicherweise reichlich enthemmt und verroht und vergessen, dass sie sich über Personen äußern, die mit einem Gefühlsleben ausgestattet sind wie wir alle. Wir sollten da nicht mitmachen, sondern mit den Menschen, über die wir schreiben, fair und anständig umgehen.Ich würde dazu gern noch etwas mehr schreiben, evtl. auf einer neuen Seite. Bei aller Kritik müssen wir doch nicht primitiv und kulturlos werden und die untersten Schubladen öffnen. Almeida2 19:21, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Medien Du kannst weiter machen. Ich gehe schlafen. HubertlFrag mich!Pressespiegelhttp://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diskussion:Christian_Wulff 23:38, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Na, das ging ja bei eins-zwei-drei - eben ein alter Hase. Werde ich nun ausbauen. Guts Nächtle. Almeida2 23:43, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: Wollte gerade diese Beiträge vorschlagen: * Malte Lehming über Murdochs 'Making of a Scandal' * Michael Spreng: seriöse Presse lässt sich durch BILD instrumentalisieren : 91.65.93.13 05:36, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Bitte entschuldige, wenn ich dir zuvorgekommen bin - ich fand Lutz Dresslers Neutralitätsbaustein blöd (nicht etwa falsch, er hatte ja einen wahren Kern) und wollte ihn schnell unnötig machen. HubertlFrag mich!Pressespiegelhttp://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diskussion:Christian_Wulff 10:28, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: Hab ich auch so verstanden. Aber hier jagt offenbar ein Baustein den anderen... ;-). Wo findet man die? Almeida2 13:29, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hi, also im Artikel Vorwürfe gegen Medien sind ja jetzt schon eine Menge Leute zitiert. Magst Du nicht mal versuchen ähnliche Aussagen zusammenzufassen? Ich denke auch, dass die Aussage von Zitate, die länger als 5 Zeilen sind, vielleicht besser zusammengefasst werden sollte. --Lutz Dressler 22:41, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Hi Lutz, die Vorwürfe gegen die Medien sollten meiner Auffassung nach anders beschrieben werden als die Vorwürfe gegen Wulff. Letzteren ist damit Genüge getan, wenn man eine Art Tatbestandsbeschreibung erstellt, wie die Juristen es machen, in der alle wesentlichen Fakten enthalten sind. Dieser Ansatz wäre bei den Vorwürfen gegen die Medien unpassend, da es dort vorwiegend um Meinungen, Einschätzungen und Bewertungen geht, die Angemessenheit der Berichterstattung betreffend. Man könnte auch sagen, die Materie dieser Vorwürfe ist "schwammiger", denn sie ist nicht justitiabel. In dieser Sphäre gibt es keine ganz klaren Regeln und Gesetze, wo man nur schauen müsste, werden die eingehalten oder nicht. Die Stichhaltigkeit der Vorwürfe ergibt sich hier mehr aus der Vielzahl von Bewertungen, die in die gleiche Richtung gehen. Diese Bewertungen werden von den zitierten Journalisten höchst unterschiedlich zum Ausdruck gebracht und sollten m.E. durchaus in ihren Kernen wörtlich zitiert werden, um an dieser Stelle zu einer aussagekräftigen Dokumentation zu kommen. - Aber sei beruhigt, für heute mach ich Schluss. Almeida2 23:06, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Der erste Teil des Artikels "Vorwurf einer gezielten Kampagne" vermischt meines Erachtens zwei Vorwürfe, der eine ist: "Vorwurf einer gezielten Kampagne durch die Bild" - so wie ich das sehe, sind (abgesehen von der Bild) selber, die allermeisten Redakteure einig, das es zutreffend ist. Aber der andere Vorwurf "Die Bild instrumentalisiert andere Medien" klingt hier auch schon an vielen Stellen mit an. Beide Vorwürfe sollten sauberer getrennt werden, denn so wie ich das sehe, sind sich auch viele Kommentatoren ein, (dass es zwar sicherlich einen derartigen Versuch der Bild gibt,) dass sie aber sich nicht instrumentalisieren lassen würden, da sie ein eigenes Interesse an der Causa Wulff haben und sozusagen in der Zwickmühle stecken. Das müsste auch noch in ein gutes Verhältnis gesetzt werden... --Lutz Dressler 23:28, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) "Kritik an der Medienkritik" - Ich glaube das ist doppelt gemoppelt. Kritik kann ja immer auch positiv sein. - Warum die positiven Meinungsäußerungen der Medienkritik (z.B. Angela Merkel ) nicht direkt zur "Kritik an den Medien"? --Lutz Dressler 13:14, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Skandalisierung Boulevardjournalismus habe ich angelegt und als Startfüllung mit Wikipedia-Inhalt belegt, dieser kann beliebig geändert werden (das Wikipedia-Symbol nimmt man dann raus). Im Hintergrund halte ich möglichst wertungsfreie Titel für sinnvoll. Oder möchtest du einen anderen Titel/Inhalt? Duraultra 17:39, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Nicht unbedingt, wir können das Thema auch unter "Boulevardjournalismus" abhandeln (wenngleich sich auch Medien sattsam daran beteiligen, die es weit von sich weisen, zur Regenbogenpresse zu gehören). Mir geht es nur darum, die Problematik, die in den Kommunikations- und Medienwissenschaften unter dem Begriff "Skandalisierung" behandelt wird, hier in Form einiger Hintergrundinformationen und Literaturhinweise einzubringen. Ich dachte, die Boulevardjournalismus-Seite sei für Wikipedia-Zitate reserviert. Almeida2 17:53, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: Wollen wir es vielleicht Boulevardisierung nennen. Auch wenn er wissenschaftlichen Charakter hat ist der Begriff verwechselbar und müsste dann eher in der Rubrik Vorwürfe stehen. Duraultra 17:57, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::: Boulevardisierung und Skandalisierung ist nicht dasselbe bzw. nicht deckungsgleich. Ich sammle hier auf meiner Seite zunächst mal einige Infos, denn können wir sehen, wo wir sie hinpacken. Almeida2 18:02, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::: Hallo Almeida2 kann ich Dir irgendwie eine Mail zukommen lassen. (Lutz und Hubertl haben ein Formular auf ihrer Seite - es geht um eine dringende Presseanfrage) Duraultra 00:41, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::: Guten Morgen, Duraultra. Habe mir das Formular angesehen und werde Hubertel fragen, wie man es auf seine Seite bekommt. Almeida2 09:08, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::: Jetzt müsste es funktionieren! Almeida2 09:49, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Es ist sehr richtig gegen den Boulevard Stellung zu beziehen. Allerdings beobachte ich, wie sich auch dank Almeida2 die Proportionen massiv verschieben. Die Bild-Recherche war nach Meinung aller Journalisten absolut korrekt und keineswegs hetzerisch. Die mailbox affaire war unterirdisch, allerdings liegt hier die Schuldverteilung bei 50-50. Es ist geradezu alarmierend, wie aus einem Gewebe von Unwahrheiten,Lügen und Halbwahrheiten, die Wulff bis heute nicht aufgeklärt hat (noch nicht einmal die Herkunft des Geerkens Geld), trotz des schon am nächsten Tag selbst von der BW Bank widersprochenen TV Interviews (das alles andere als unfair war), jetzt die Medien in Haftung genommen werden. Es ist der Bundespräsident, der hier verdunkelt bis zur gehtnichtmehr. Insofern finde ich die Initiative von Almeida2 nachvollziehbar, aber ich frage mich auch, ob hier nicht das 1x1 des modernen Krisenmanagments umgesetzt wird: Verwirrung stiften und die Boten der schlechten Nachricht schlagen. : Da ich für heute gerade Schluss machen wollte, nur kurz zu den wichtigsten Punkten: *''"Die Bild-Recherche war nach Meinung aller Journalisten absolut korrekt und keineswegs hetzerisch."'' Bild-Recherche = Grundlage für den ersten Bild-Artikel? *''"Die mailbox affaire war unterirdisch, allerdings liegt hier die Schuldverteilung bei 50-50."'' Kann man das so genau beurteilen? Wir würden derartige Schuldzuweisungen / -verteilungen hier jedenfalls nicht vornehmen. *''"Es ist geradezu alarmierend, wie aus einem Gewebe von Unwahrheiten,Lügen und Halbwahrheiten, die Wulff bis heute nicht aufgeklärt hat (noch nicht einmal die Herkunft des Geerkens Geld), trotz des schon am nächsten Tag selbst von der BW Bank widersprochenen TV Interviews (das alles andere als unfair war), jetzt die Medien in Haftung genommen werden."'' Werden sie nicht. Es wird hier lediglich berichtet und dargestellt, welche Vorwürfe Journalisten gegenüber dem Vorgehen der Bild-Zeitung und anderer Medien erheben. *''"Es ist der Bundespräsident, der hier verdunkelt bis zur gehtnichtmehr." Diese Wertung mag gerechtfertigt sein oder nicht - wir Wiki-Gestalter bereiten hier lediglich möglichst neutral die komplexen faktischen Zusammenhänge auf, damit man sich leichter ein Urteil bilden kann. *"...ich frage mich auch, ob hier nicht das 1x1 des modernen Krisenmanagments umgesetzt wird: Verwirrung stiften und die Boten der schlechten Nachricht schlagen."'' Also, wenn wir hier mit unseren Bemühungen Verwirrung stiften würden, dann würden wir komplett versagen, denn das Gegenteil ist beabsichtigt. Es sei denn, die Verwirrung würde dadurch entstehen, dass hier nicht eine reine Ist-doch-klar-Wulff-muss-weg-Haudrauf-Veranstaltung stattfindet, sondern die Eigeninteressen einiger Medien bei der Inszenierung des Skandalverlaufs ebenfalls betrachtet werden. Wir sind hier daran interessiert, zu einer differenzierten Urteilsbildung zu verhelfen. Weder wird hier Krisenmanagement betrieben noch werden gar Boten geschlagen... ;-) Almeida2 00:16, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Sozialwissenschaftliche Analysen zur Affäre Wulff *Gerhard Beestermöller, Können wir noch vergeben? Tagesspiegel, 07.01.2012 *Claus Leggewie, Politik in Deutschland - Wulff ist überall Financial Times Geutschland, 09.01.2012 *Caroline Fetscher, Politik und Psychologie Virus der Grandiosität bei Wulff, Guttenberg und Co Zeit, 09.01.2012 - ich werde hierzu eine Richtlinie formulieren [[Benutzer:Duraultra|Duraultra] 21:48, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ] : Danke! Almeida2 22:38, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Trolle http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Troll_%28Netzkultur%29 93.133.188.237 22:43, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Norderney-Fotos Yop, dann hab ich da wohl einen Fehler gemacht. Wenn wir die Fotos von Dir verwenden wollen, dann müsstest Du bitte noch Urheber- und Lizenzinformationen angeben. Lutz Dressler 15:48, 17. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Funktioniert irgendwie nicht, obwohl ich die Fotos neu hochgeladen und alles ausgefüllt habe. Du findest die bei "Commons" unter dem Stichwort "Norderney". Almeida2 16:06, 17. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Startseite Wie findest Du die Idee auf der Startseite die handelnden Personen/das Netzwerk darzustellen. Erst einmal prinzipiell - die Namen, die Größe der Namen, die Farben, Schriftart, etc. kann man jederzeit ändern. Duraultra 13:42, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Klare Antwort: Auf der Startseite finde ich es nicht gut, da es "schnüfflerisch" wirkt (vgl. dieser Artikel), aber auf der Netzwerk-Seite könnte ich es mir gut vorstellen, da passt es hin. Die Startseite sollte möglichst neutral gehalten werden - der alte Rechtsgrundsatz, nicht vorzuverurteilen bzw. "in dubio pro reo", sollte da Pate stehen. Das freundliche Foto von CW passt da gut. Almeida2 14:09, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: Ich bin dem Link gefolgt - und nicht zuletzt deshalb wollte ich den Focus erweitern und darstellen, dass CW diese Aufregung nicht verdient. Vielmehr ist er - aufgrund offenbarer Mängel im Prinzip politischer Repräsentation - einfach nur in "schlechte Gesellschaft" geraten. Duraultra 14:44, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Almeida2 Danke für Dein Hilfsangebot, es wäre ganz klasse wenn Du die Formatierung noch machen könntest (ich habe wirklich Probleme mit der Ref;) Ich hoffe, daß ich meine wirren Gedanken jetzt so strukturiert auf der Seite "Wulff und die affäre Sarrazin" eingestellt habe, dass es auch für eine Verlinkung reicht. Vielen Dank und ciaoo für heute Boviste 21:49, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::: "Tödlich" für einen deutschen Bundespräsidenten - geht überhaupt nicht... Almeida2 14:53, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::: Firmenlogos Hallo Almeida2! Dürft ihr Firmenlogos einfach so einbinden? Habt ihr die Erlaubnis von der Baden-Württembergischen Bank? Und wie sieht es bei dem Logo von Stiftung Warentest aus? Nicht, dass es da Probleme gibt. 93.134.169.147 00:03, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Keine Ahnung. Vermutlich müssten wir dann abgemahnt werden. Bis dahin gilt, "wo kein Kläger, da kein Richter", denke ich. "Wikinger" kennen keinen vorauseilenden Gehorsam. ;-) Almeida2 00:16, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Vorwürfe im Zusammenhang mit Rücktrittsforderungen Der Seitentitel ist meiner Ansicht nach unpassend. - Es ist doch das Gesamtpaket an Vorwürfen gegen Christian Wulff, was hier auf vielen Einzelseiten (zu einzelnen Vorwürfen) schon formuliert ist und welches nach Sicht der Kritiker die Rücktrittsforderungen untermauert. Ich würde die Seite schlicht in "Rücktrittsforderungen" umbennen. Lutz Dressler 17:03, 22. Jan. 2012 (UTC) *Habe ich umgesetzt. Almeida2 05:31, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Chronologie Hallo Almeida2, Danke für das `Füttern` der Chronologie. Ich möchte hierzu jedoch auch einige Anmerkungen loswerden. Die Art der Zitation mit dem eingerückten weiteren Aufzählungzeichen erscheint mir, nun ja, eher fremd. Auf den ergänzenden Datumshinweis kann `man`, denke ich, verzichten, da unter einem Datum gepostet wird. Niedersächsische SPD will gegen Wulff klagen sowie Wulff fordert Aufklärung bei Nord-Süd-Dialog ''sind nach meiner Meinung bereits die Neuigkeiten/Nachrichten für die Chronologie, die nicht eines `halben` Artikels bedürfen; ein, zwei Sätze, die ''Kernaussagen reichen hier nach meiner Ansicht für eine chronologische Übersicht aus. Der geneigte Rezipient darf bei Interesse auch mal einen Link anklicken müssen - nur meine Meinung. Meine Hoffnung: zukünftig vielleicht etwas kürzer. Grüße Samstag 19:18, 22. Jan. 2012 (UTC) *Habe meine Einträge entsprechend geändert. Du kannst es gern weitergehend ändern. Gruß Almeida2 05:33, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) **Hi, Almeida2, leider hast Du auch meine Beiträge gelöscht, u.a. das Video von der Zeit-Matinee.Eine Nachricht habe ich nicht erhalten. Werde das jetzt wieder einfügen. Dieses Video und die Kommentare gehören in die Chronlogie. Dankbar bin ich auch für eine kurze eindeutige Edit Summery. 4joy 18:06, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) **Hallo Almeida2, klasse, Danke! Die Beiträge von 4joy und mir stelle ich gleich wieder her, so mir 4joy nicht zuvorkommt;) Samstag 18:15, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Recherche Hallo Almeida2! Schau doch bitte mal hier. Es gibt neue Themen. Gruß 93.134.134.81 00:58, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Nachfrage Sperre Hallo Almeide, du wurdest gesperrt. Ich kann aber nirgends die konkreten Gründe finden. Kanst du mich bitte aufklären?HubertlFrag mich!Pressespiegel[[Hintergrund:Zehn Goldenen Regeln für die erfolgreiche Inszenierung eines Skandals]] 14:10, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Besten Dank, dass Du Dich um die Sache kümmerst, Hubertl. Ich habe Dir eine Mail gesandt. Almeida2 15:15, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Bitte schick die Mail erneut an Mailto:wulffplag@2012.temporarily.de. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie gelandet ist. Ich habe keine eigene Mailadresse für das Wiki und muss die immer erst einrichten. --HubertlFrag mich!PressespiegelZehn Goldenen Regeln für die erfolgreiche Inszenierung eines Skandals 16:01, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : An die neue Adresse gesandt. Almeida2 16:26, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Danke. Ich habe die betreffenden Passagen gelöscht, nur noch Administratoren können sie einsehen. Ich denke, eine Antwortmail ist daher nicht nötig. Die Behauptungen waren 1. unbelegt und zweitens nicht zu einer Person des öffentlichen Interesses. Nach BGH-Rechtsprechung und § 13 TMG hast du ein Recht auf Löschung. Dass Wikia die Anwendbarkeit deutschen Rechts (noch) nicht anerkennt ist bekannt, aber nur eine Frage der Zeit. Da Duraultra und du beide Deutsche seid, ist deutsches Recht problemlos anwendbar. Sollte das TMG nicht greifen, würde das allgemeine Persönlichkeitsrecht nach Art. 1 GG jederzeit die Rücknahme deiner Einwilligung zur Speicherung personenrelavanter Daten erlauben oder das Recht zur Löschung von (unbelegten Behauptungen=) Beleidigungen gegen dich in Wikia eröffnen. Da ich jetzt weiß, worum es geht, würde ich dich gerne zur moderierten Klärung des Konflikts freischalten, sofern die anderen nichts dagegen haben. Wärest du einverstanden, wenn ich dich freischalten würde, nur in Konflikt Duraultra - Almeida2 und auf deiner Benutzerseite zu schreiben, bis mit Duraultra eine Einigung erziehlt ist? --HubertlFrag mich!PressespiegelZehn Goldenen Regeln für die erfolgreiche Inszenierung eines Skandals 17:01, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Besten Dank erstmal. Ja, damit bin ich einverstanden. Almeida2 18:12, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Gut, dann beantworte da bitte unsere Fragen, ich gebe Duraultra Bescheid. --HubertlFrag mich!PressespiegelZehn Goldenen Regeln für die erfolgreiche Inszenierung eines Skandals 18:25, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Anfang Februar 2012 Vorsicht, das Anfang Februar 2012 könnte selbst zur Eskalierung beitragen. Heute Nachmittag 15 Uhr ist die Frist abgelaufen, dann bist du wahrscheinlich wieder frei. Immerhin war Lutz inzwischen auch wieder aktiv, hat aber nichts dazu geäußert. Wenn sich irgendwer findet, die Kommentare zu kontrollieren, können wir sie wieder anschalten. Ich musste aber die Reissleine ziehen, da ich dessen nicht Herr wurde ohne Beistand andere Admins. Beleidigungen und sachfremde Kommentare müssen auf alle Fälle gelöscht die Reste auf die jeweilige Diskussionsseite eingearbeitet werden. --HubertlFrag mich!PressespiegelZehn Goldenen Regeln für die erfolgreiche Inszenierung eines Skandals 12:01, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Ich habe es mir nochmal angeschaut, um es evtl. wieder zu löschen, fand dann aber, dass die getroffenen Aussagen nicht offensiv und einfach nur zutreffend sind. Trotzdem Dank für den Hinweis. Almeida2 12:17, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Es ist zwar immer richtig, die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber nicht immer weise. Deine Bewertung der Situation teile ich auch nicht ganz. Ich bin der Meinung, dass die meisten Benutzer hier einfach zu wenig Erfahrung mit Konfliktbewältigungsstrategien in Wikis haben und von daher manchmal einen möglicherweise nicht so eskalierenden Zwischenschritt nicht kennen und daher überspringen. Es ist zudem nicht einfach, cool und richtig zu reagieren, wenn man in einer Machtposititon ist und sich angegriffen fühlt. Das beherrschen noch weniger Personen und woher sollten sie es auch lernen? --HubertlFrag mich!PressespiegelZehn Goldenen Regeln für die erfolgreiche Inszenierung eines Skandals 12:32, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Scho recht... so ist es. "Was man nicht erfliegen kann, muss man eben erhinken", hat Freud mal gesagt. So gesehen sind wir auf einem guten Weg. Almeida2 13:23, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Damit ist das Verfahren beendet. Eine Rehabilitation kann ich leider nicht bieten, da ich nicht weiß, wie D über das Verfahren denkt und auch sonst keiner sich beteiligt hat. --HubertlFrag mich!PressespiegelZehn Goldenen Regeln für die erfolgreiche Inszenierung eines Skandals 15:21, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Du weisst aber, das so eine Löschung der Benutzerseite nur verschleiert, nicht verschwinden lässt. Soll ich sie ganz löschen? --HubertlFragen?Chronologiehttp://blog.wiki-watch.de/?p=1451 19:31, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC)